jasper and alice
by melissamariebath
Summary: its about jasper and alice trying to tell bella something
1. Chapter 1

Jasper and Alice

Chapter one: worries

"Jasper... Do you think Bella got my clue?" I asked, worried.  
"Yes. I am almost positive. Bella is smart you know that. I can feel your worrying. Don't worry" He stroked my arm," And besides, your the psychic, why can't you see if she has or not?"  
"Well, I'm guessing it's because Nessie is with her oh smart one." I love my niece, but honestly I can't handle these blind spots. It's TORTURE! I just hope Bella has got this right... that it is only a distraction...  
"Your worrying", Jasper said impatiently," I can still feel it." he sighed.  
And suddenly I wasn't worried anymore. Everything felt calm and normal.  
Good thing I love Jasper, but I still felt the need to step on his foot. After that, we were headed off to hopefully find another existence of Nessie's kind. If there is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Stress. Distractions. Memories.

"I really hate leaving them clueless..." I said as Jasper and I ran.  
"But they aren't. You left the family the note. So if everyone shows up,then everything should be fine. Witnesses should be enough proof on their side. Just focus on OUR side. We need to find Peter and Charolette and send them to the family,then we find our proof that Nessies kind exist--"  
"But what if 'her kind' doesn't exist!?" I yelled.  
"Then,we'll have hope. Hope that the Volturi will understand that she is not immortal..."  
By then we stopped,and I was going to argue further but before I could even say "but",Jasper was kissing me. And of course I felt all calm again. Dang,I should've seen that coming.  
Sometimes it's great to have your own walking chill pill,but I swear it can be annoying at times. But I guess I shouldn't complain,I didn't need extra stress put on me because then I'd get one of those vampire migraine's again... and then I'd have to sit next to Jacob and get told "Can you be quiet I'm trying to go to sleep" Ugh. Yeah,I'll go with my chill pill.  
When I was calm and all fuzzy feeling again,we left. I decided to focus on other things to take my mind off of the lingering stress. So I thought of Bella,I wonder what she was wearing... I hope she didn't dig her old clothes out of the trash can--that would be tragic...  
I didn't want to think of that anymore,so I thought of my life. From the day I found Jasper,to the day we got married. From the day when Edward first started "crushing" on Bella,to the day she nearly died by the tracker who almost killed me when I was human... awkward how that all comes together. From the day I begged to do Bella and Edward's wedding,to the day I got to be bridesmaid...  
So many memories to look back on,knowing that anytime today,or tomorrow could be my family and friend's fate,do to misinformed information. And to think Irina had come to make peace. But me and Jasper were not giving up. There''s no way Nessie could be the first of her kind... Could there?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Blank Spots.

Okay,so I was seeing all these spots--wholes in my visions. I kept seeing a woman vampire,she had dark skin,black hair... And then all of a sudden,my vision would just go blank.  
Then my vision changed to Bella... She was ripping a piece of paper out of a notebook... writing down the words R- what was that? RIO? But then my vision went blank. I wonder what she was trying to do. When I saw her writing down RIO... she was in Carlisle and Esme's room. But why? Was she trying to send me something? A message? A clue--  
"Alice? Alice,what do you see?" I heard Jasper say. But I was trying to drown him out. I needed to focus.  
"Alice,are you okay?" he said.  
"I need to see...",I said,as my vision clouded into nothing.  
"What? What did you see?" Jasper said,obviously not catching my hint for him to shush. So I just told him what I saw. For the most part...  
"Well,I saw a vampire... but it keeps going blank..." I said.  
"Vampire?... did you see anything else...?" Jasper asked.  
I don't think I should mention anything to him about Bella. Not yet. I still had to figure out why she was writing 'RIO' in all caps...  
"Nothing else" I said.  
"Alright..." he said quietly,I guess getting the hint that I was trying to concentrate on my visions.  
I saw the vampire again,but this time the vision was kind of fuzzy... then it went blank. My vision changed back to Bella,back to her writing RIO... wait,she was writing the words RIO DE JANEIRO,and it seemed she was trying to be inconspicuous... Oh yeah,she was definitely trying to send me something... But what?  
What was Bella doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Nahuel and Huilan

I would worry about Bella later,she wasn't priority right know. But I think we were getting closer to what we needed to find. We had to be.... Why would my visions keep taking me to some vampire I'd never seen before?  
Well,when my vision changed again,it changed to Peter and Charlotte--finally one thing I was sure of was that we were making progress. We had to tell them to go to the family and to witness.  
"Jasper,I saw Peter and Charlotte."  
"Great. We could probably find them. Do you know where they are?  
"Uh... yes. I'm pretty sure they're in the same forest." I tried to concentrate on where they were...  
"Peter Charlotte!" said Jasper. Huh. That's why everything looked the same.  
"Hello my distant friends. What brings you here? We heard you guys,so we just followed your voices." Peter said.  
We said our 'hello's' and then we got down to business. Jasper and I told them the whole story,what to do,and where to go. Then they were off into the forest.  
A while after I got done explaining to Jasper the location of the vision I saw of the woman vampire,and what she looked like,we hunted out the area. We came across the vampire I had been foreseeing,and a boy... They almost looked frightened.  
" Please do not worry. We come in peace." I said.  
"Who are you?" said the woman,"Why are you here?"  
"We have come because my wife--",Jasper motioned to me and took my hand--"Has been seeing you in her visions... and we think it might be a clue as to what we've been looking for..."  
"Mmm... and what exactly are you looking for?" said the vampire.  
You know I could've sworn I heard a thumping--" A beating heart!"  
"You are searching for... a beating heart?" said the vampire.  
"No... well,yes... But I meant,I hear a beating heart...."  
"I have a beating heart..." said the boy quietly.  
I started to step forward but Jasper wouldn't let go of my hand. So I just pulled him along with me.  
"What is your name...?"I asked the boy.  
"My name is Nahuel,and this is my Aunt Huilen..." he said.  
"Nahuel... are you... human?  
"In a sense... yes. But I am also half immortal. My father calls our kind... 'halfbloods'.  
"May we hear your story,Nahuel?" said Jasper.  
Nahuel looked at Huilen,she nodded and said,"Go on,Nahuel."  
Nahuel told us his story,and we told them ours. We told them what happened,and how the Volturi wanted to destroy our family. We told them why they should consider coming with us,though it could mean their fate also.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frustration and Impatience

I decided I was going to stop trying to figure out what Bella was doing, I'd just wait until we got to where they were.... But of course I didn't know because either Jacob Black or Nessie was with them.  
Jasper and I led Huilen and Nahuel to our first destination.  
Our house.  
If the family wasn't there, we'd go straight to the clearing. No stalling.  
On the way to the house we met up with Kachiri. We introduced Nahuel and Huilen to Kachiri and vise versa.  
It was snowing when we got to the house. Of course. It looked empty from the outside... but we looked in, just incase––but really because we were afraid we were too late, and that we were never going to see them again.  
But if we weren't to late, and nothing happened. Edward should be able to here what I've been thinking since we've been at the house.  
After we searched the house,we were headed off to the clearing... but we had to stop because I was having a vision. I saw the Volturi.  
"They're in the clearing. The Volturi, thier guards, and thier wives.", I said.  
"The wives?", Jasper said.  
" The Volturi?", said Nahuel and Huilen.  
"What?", said Kachiri.

My head was about to explode. Everyone was talking at once and I couldn't concentrate. Finally I couldn't take it anymore...  
"Look! I think it's time to stop speculating before it's too late! All this shouting and confusion and questions aren't helping the situation! So maybe we should stop talking and start running!" I shouted. Then added in a lower voice, " I just don't want to loose anyone. Especially my loved ones"  
Everyone went silent and stared at my pained face. Then Jasper took my hand and said, "Yes, Alice is right we should probably get moving.."  
After that "dramatic" moment. We all started off for the clearing. If the family was there Edward could definitely read my mind now. So I started thinking in my head 'We found another of Nessies kind', over and over again.  
Pretty soon we were about ten steps away from the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise

Suddenly a big cloud of happy ran across my face. We were walking now and we could see and hear everyone and everything. The family was there, our witnesses, the wolves... everyone.  
Well I guess that would explain why I couldn't see the family, as suspected, but why was my vision so clear? There had no blanks spots. No haziness...  
Something was going on... some one was shielding the family and witnesses. Anyone could tell because there was a weird looking mist around them––I'm guessing the work of Alec––not touching them though... It was like a huge ring around them... 'It has to be Bella' I thought to myself.  
I heard Aro say: "Peace dear ones. Let us hear him out."  
Then I heard Edward. He said: "Why don't you join us, Alice?"  
Everyone started saying my name... guess that was my cue.  
We walked out into the clearing, with Jasper right behind me, then Kachiri, Huilen and Nahuel.  
I hopped over the mist to Edwards side. the others repeated. My family smiled and touched my arm.  
The Volturi guard looked confounded.  
Then Edward answered the Volturi's thoughts: "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks. And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought.?"  
Caius has some issues. Why was he so destined to kill us?  
:"The time for witnesses have past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Caius said.  
Aro put up his finger to hush Caius, then he stared at me.  
:"This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel.", I said.  
I named their relationship  
"Speak, Huilen.", Aro said.  
Huilen looked at me. I smiled and nodded.  
Huieln told their story.  
The Volturi asked Nahuel a few questions like 'What's your diet?' ,'Do you have any siblings', 'How old are you?'

:"Your daughter, is she venomous?", Caius asked Bella.  
:"No.", she answered.  
Aro seemed like he made his decision... But Caius said:  
"We take care of the aberration here then follow it south"  
: Brother, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half vampire children are much like us, it appears.  
: "Is that your vote?"  
: "It is."

There conversation went on...  
And then it was over.

The witnesses went home.  
We went home, as a family.  
There were hugs and kisses, goodbyes and helloes.

But the best part is that we were safe. And no one got hurt.


End file.
